


Когда проблемы лучше решать по мере поступления

by allla5960



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, должно быть, безбожно пьян, когда Лисса — принцесса со светлыми, словно золотистый тополиный пух, волосами, отличными оценками и идеальными отношениями с парнем, который по всем параметрам ее тип — осторожно тычет его пальчиком в широкую грудь и просит помочь ей с физической формой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда проблемы лучше решать по мере поступления

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не знает канона книг, автор только смотрел фильм.   
> Автору не нравится внешность Козловского (актер, сыгравший Дмитрия) в этом фильме, автору претит широкий рот Люси Фрай (актрисы, сыгравшей Лиссу).   
> Автор любит пейринг Кристиан/Роза, автор визуально в востроге от актеров, сыгравших Розу и Кристиана.   
> Автор без малейшего понятия, почему Дмитрий/Лисса.   
> #такхотелавселенная

Он, должно быть, безбожно пьян, когда Лисса — принцесса со светлыми, словно золотистый тополиный пух, волосами, отличными оценками и идеальными отношениями с парнем, который по всем параметрам ее тип — осторожно тычет его пальчиком в широкую грудь и просит помочь ей с физической формой. Она так и произносит «физическая форма», что звучит крайне неуместно в пропахшем мужским потом тренировочном зале. И неуместнее здесь только сама Драгомир. 

— Это было бы мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Лисса, по-прежнему уткнувшись взглядом куда-то в его грудину. 

Дмитрий точно знает, что если бы на ее месте стояла язва Хезэвей, то он бы быстро нашел подходящие слова. Но напротив него стоит Лисса Драгомир, которая не имеет плебейской привычки кусать губы и всегда выглядит так, словно проглотила палку. 

— Осанка — это хорошо, — задумчиво произносит Беликов, и Лисса поднимает на него глаза, мгновенно воспряв духом. 

— Это было бы очень, — выделяет она, — мило с твоей стороны. 

Дмитрий ей, конечно, мало чего должен, да и "мило" не звучит ценной наградой, но Беликов соглашается и просит прийти во вторник, спустя час после занятий Розы. Это на самом деле поздно, потому что Хезэвей обожает тренироваться в ночи, но Лисса не спорит, лишь кивает и выходит из такого неподходящего ей зала. 

Она приходит во вторник ровно через час, как отсюда выходит Роза. Драгомир уже одета в тренировочное, поэтому аккуратно ставит спортивную сумку — зеленую, совсем не девчачьи-розовую — и достает полотенце. 

— Для чего тебе нужно подкачаться? — спрашивает Дмитрий и чувствует себя, как минимум, дешевым тренером в захудалом фитнес-центре на какой-нибудь поганой Эвел-Авеню. 

Лисса смотрит испуганно, будто ее застали за чем-то неподобающим будущей королеве. 

— Это нужно для того, чтобы знать, какими группами мышц заниматься, — невозмутимо поясняет он, давая понять, что ему наплевать, чем занимается Драгомир. 

На мгновение в голове ужом скользит мысль, что они с Хезэвей снова хотят сбежать, но Дмитрий быстро теряет подозрения, когда на телефонный звонок Розы, Лисса отвечает что-то смутное, а после старается не смотреть на Беликова — на всякий случай. 

Драгомир гораздо послушнее своей подруги. А ещё тоньше, пластичнее и хрупче. Лисса кажется сделана из масла — стоит прикоснуться к не выправленному месту кончиками пальцев, как ее спина выгибается в идеальный полукруг, а мышцы натягиваются, словно тетива лука. 

В конце занятия, первого занятия, Лисса закрывает глаза и, повернувшись к нему, говорит ровным и спокойным тоном благодарности. А после тянется за водой и, сделав глоток, по-королевски благодарит поцелуем в губы. 

Он, должно быть, безбожно пьян, когда Лисса — девочка со стянутыми в хвост волосами, потными лосинами и неравномерно покрасневшими щеками — пробует на вкус его губы и, отстраняясь, сообщает ему, что они у него горькие. 

Это, наверно, ну о-очень мило с его стороны, что он соглашается на вторую тренировку.


End file.
